


do this one favor for me.

by jongbugi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chan, Edgeplay, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, also? please dont kill me i tried my best, chan's hyunjin's baby boy but it's like, dom hyunjin, lots of reminders to hAvE sAfe sEx kiDs, lowkey, sub chan, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongbugi/pseuds/jongbugi
Summary: “What do you want now, baby? Want me to fuck you?” Chan let out a whimper, nodding desperately. “Please, Jinnie. I’ve been good for you, please fuck me.” Hyunjin placed a kiss onto Chan’s pale cheek, fingers tightening around Chan’s own. “You’re right, baby boy. Been so good for me, for your Hyunjinnie.”-





	do this one favor for me.

**Author's Note:**

> well,,,,, here she is boys,,,,,,,, 
> 
> if there's any grammatical errors Please dont @ me i had 3 friends read through this multiple times but 0 of them were kind enough to point out my mistakes smh it's 2019 and i need New Friends

 

-

 

 “Baby, does it feel alright?”

 

 A small affirmative hum came from the man underneath him, spread out on their shared bed. Hyunjin smiled, setting a small kiss on the older boy’s forehead. “Okay, Channie, let me know if anything hurts, yeah? Remember- two taps if you need me to slow down and three if you need me to stop.” A whine escaped from Chan, who was growing more and more impatient by the second. “Jinnie, I know you’re worried but you having your fingers up my ass and  _ not moving them  _ is the last thing I want right now. So move your fucking fingers.” 

 

 The younger let out a small laugh, dropping his head onto the chest underneath him. “‘M sorry, just want you to feel good.” a kiss was placed on Chan’s pale skin, sending shivers up the blonde’s spine. “Just  _ move _ , Jinnie.” 

 

 Hyunjin let out another laugh, finally beginning to pump his fingers in and out of the other’s body. “Still good, baby boy?” Chan let out a groan, fingers splaying over Hyunjin’s smooth back. “F-feels great, please don’t stop.” The younger cooed, quickening his pace and curling his fingers upwards, looking for the bundle of nerves that would send pleasure down his lover’s body. He knew he found it the second the man underneath him let out a loud whine, fingers clawing into Hyunjin’s back. “T-there. Right there, angel, _fuck_.” 

 

 More gentle pecks were pressed to Chan’s flushed skin, fluttering lips proclaiming Hyunjin’s love. “You’re doing so good for me, Channie. I love you so much.” Small whimpers bled from the blonde’s mouth as Hyunjin repeatedly hit his prostate. Hyunjin knew Chan was close, watching in pure satisfaction as Chan’s pale thighs began to flex, feeling the warmth around his fingers tighten. “Hyunjinnie, angel, I’m so c-close. Please, let me come.” Hyunjin pulled his fingers out with one last curl upwards, setting a small kiss to Chan’s inner thighs. The older pouted, upset Hyunjin wasn’t allowing him a release just yet.

 

 He began to nip and suck on the warm skin, rolling it between his teeth and creating small red marks that were sure to become beautiful bruises in the next few minutes. Placing one last kiss against the marks, he moved up to where Chan’s head rest, propped up on three pillows. “So pretty, all for me. Isn’t that right, my baby? All for Hyunjinnie.” Chan whined as Hyunjin licked into his mouth, nodding in affirmation to answer Hyunjin’s question. Chan nudged him off, giving him one last peck. “A-all for you, Hyunjinnie. All for you.” A soft smile graces the younger’s lips, large hand coming up to intertwine with Chan’s smaller ones.

 

 “What do you want now, baby? Want me to fuck you?” Chan let out a whimper, nodding desperately. “ _ Please _ , Jinnie. I’ve been good for you, please fuck me.” Hyunjin placed a kiss onto Chan’s pale cheek, fingers tightening around Chan’s own. “You’re right, baby boy. Been so good for me, for your Hyunjinnie.” Hyunjin sat back on his legs, hand still tightly holding onto Chan’s. Slightly reaching to the side, he grabbed hold of the condom he previously retrieved, opening it and rolling it onto his length. “You think you’re all ready for me baby? Or do you need more?” 

 

 Chan impatiently rolled his hips up, moving his body down the bed to get closer to Hyunjin. Hyunjin massaged the older’s thighs, moving Chan back up into a more comfortable position. “You know the rules, baby boy. Tell me if you’re ready or Hyunjinnie won’t give you anything.” Chan whined, his need evident by the way his dick throbbed in between his legs. “Hyunjinnie, please. I’m r-  _ fuck _ , I’m ready, angel. Please Jinnie-“ The dancer smirked, leaning down to kiss Chan as he slowly pushed in. “Remember, baby. Two taps to slow down and three taps to stop.” He continued kissing Chan, smiling into the kiss as Chan nodded against his lips. 

 

 Slowly moving his hips forward, Hyunjin let Chan adjust to his length, stilling once he bottomed out. “You’re so good for me, Channie. So so good, all for me.” Hyunjin drank up the whimpers Chan released, relishing in the beautiful noises. “Jinnie… please start moving.” Hyunjin let out a small laugh, leaning down to once again press plump lips on the older man’s face. “Alright, baby boy. Tell me if it hurts.” The dancer pulled his hips back, almost pulling out, before snapping back forwards and sending waves of pleasure throughout Chan. “ _ Fucking hell,  _ Jinnie. God, that feels so- so good angel.” 

 

 Hyunjin continued thrusting into Chan, loving the whines and please that spilled from his mouth. “ _Jinnie_ \- please, _god_ _please go faster_.” Hyunjin looked down at the beautiful body laying beneath him, trailing his eyes over the bruised pale skin as he kept a steady pace. He watched as Chan got more and more frustrated, begging for Hyunjin to go faster as the leisurely pace he was keeping wasn’t giving him the release he so desperately wanted. “Nuh-uh, Channie. Hyunjinnie chooses the pace, not you. Be a good boy for me, _mhm_?” 

 

 The dancer slowly pulled out of Chan, nipping at his stomach as his did so. When Chan noticed the emptiness, he released choked sobs that Hyunjin found  _ beautiful _ . The younger watched as Chan thrashed around on the sheets, obviously looking for a release after being denied one twice. Chan’s desire was noticeable, from his shaking thighs and dick leaking with precum. “Alright, baby boy. Hyunjinnie’s gonna give you  _ one more chance _ . Be good, baby, or I’ll leave you here all alone.” Chan shook his head, tears still steadily streaking down his flushed face. “I-I’ll be good, Hyunjinnie… I promise. All for you. I’ll be good.” 

 

 Sliding down, Hyunjin went to rest on his stomach while motioning for Chan to rest his back against the headboard. He felt his dick rub against the smooth sheets, resisting the urge to rut against them. “Okay, baby. Because you  _ promised _ you’d be good for me, I’m gonna let you fuck my face. But no cumming, Channie. Got it?” The older nodded quickly, eager to please the man laying in front of him. Opening his mouth, Hyunjin sunk his lips onto Chan’s length, letting the blonde feel the warmth of his mouth. Slowly but surely, Chan began to buck up into Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin loved the feeling of Chan’s pretty and large dick hitting the back of this throat, making him gag just the smallest bit. Hyunjin loved the way his jaw ached from hanging open, trying to fit more of Chan’s length into his mouth. 

 

 “J-Jinnie… feels so  _ good _ . So so good. Your lips look so p-pretty… w-wrapped -  _ fuck  _ \- around me.” Hyunjin felt the pleasure pool in his stomach, hot and aching. Moaning around Chan’s cock, loving the feeling of his throat being tortured from the repetitive thrusting. Slowly, he began rutting against the sheets, the slight roughness against his own dick sending him into bliss. Snaking a hand down, he palmed at his length, still relishing in the feeling of Chan fucking his face.  _ Finally _ , after a few more pumps into his hand and a few more thrusts from Chan, Hyunjin spilled onto the sheets - his release far from signaling the end of the night.

 

 Looking up the best he could, he noticed Chan’s eyes screwed shut, tears pouring from his eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful like that, fucking into Hyunjin’s mouth as he begged for release. Placing his large hands on Chan’s pale and bruised hips to pin him to the bedsheets, he slowly pulled off Chan’s cock, circling his tongue around the head. “Mm… I said no cumming, Channie.” The older whined, eyes locking with Hyunjin’s as he tried to ignore the need to release. “But…” Hyunjin slowly trailed his fingers up Chan’s thighs, teasing the sensitive skin located there. “You’ve been  _ so good _ for me. Go ahead, baby.” 

 

 Hyunjin wrapped his fingers around Chan’s length, slowly pumping until he built up a steady pace. Chan’s hips bucked into Hyunjin’s hand, seeking the friction it provided. “S-so good… so good Jinnie. Don’t stop, please.” Finally, Chan’s eyes screwed shut as he spilled, cum landing on Hyunjin’s hand and Chan’s own stomach. Hyunjin smiled up at the older, wiping his cum-covered hand on the towel next to them. 

 

 “Good job, Channie. Did so good for me, baby.” He peppered small kisses all over the male’s face, sending the two lovers into a quiet fit of giggles. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay?”

 

 Taking the towel, Hyunjin wiped down Chan’s body before moving to get up. “Wait- please don’t go Jinnie. Please don’t leave me.” The younger turned, looking down at Chan below him. The leader looked so vulnerable, laid out in front of him. “I’m not gonna leave, Channie, okay? Here - I’ll come cuddle you.”

 

 Hyunjin crawled into their shared bed, fitting his slim body against Chan’s own fit one. Slowly, he dragged his fingers through Chan’s fluffy curls, whispering praises and pressing soft kisses onto the mess of hair.

 

 “Jinnie.”

 

 “Mhm..?”

 

 “I love you.”

 

 “I love you too, Chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was somewhat enjoyable! somewhat! if it wasnt please dont tell me i'm sensitive! 
> 
> anyways, tyvm for reading, and i'll see you in 2-3 weeks with a long ass minsung oneshot i've been working on for ages yeehaw


End file.
